This invention relates to a yarn finish. More specifically, this invention relates to a spin finish for polyamide feeder yarn to be processed at high temperature into carpet yarn such as by steam jet texturing.
Various finishes for synthetic filaments are disclosed in the prior art for high temperature processing. However, none of the prior art teach a specific combination of ingredients to achieve the specific beneficial results of the composition of this invention. The critical amounts and ingredients are shown in the discussion below. Many of the prior art finishes flash off in high temperature processing such as steam jet texturing for yarn. Others fail to have emulsion stability or have insufficient yarn lubrication. Still others require numerous, costly components, and do not provide good package formation during take-up of the yarn, or good package unwinding properties.
The yarn finish of this invention is an improvement over the finish disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,202 which is hereby specifically incorporated by reference in toto. The esters resulting from the reaction of a long chain fatty acid with a monohydric long chain aliphatic alcohol are known as textile yarn lubricants in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,850 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,535. However, for high temperatures, diesters are taught, or other lubricants must be added.